Artie Abrams
Artie Abrams ist ein Schüler der William McKinley High School. Er ist eines der ersten Mitglieder der New Directions. Außerdem ist er bei den McKinley Titans. Er hatte im Alter von acht Jahren einen Unfall und muss seitdem im Rollstuhl sitzen. Trotzdem will er nicht seinen größten Traum, eines Tages Tänzer zu werden, aufgeben. Er wird von Kevin McHale dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' In Ouvertüre hilft Arties Freundin Tina ihm, sich für die New Directions einzuschreiben, weil er nicht fähig dazu ist, das Bewerbungsformular zu erreichen. Seine Bewerbung wird allerdings aus unbekannten Gründen nicht thumb|Artie mit den anderen New Directions bei "Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat"gezeigt. Artie singt das Solo in Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat zusammen mit den anderen New Directions. Rachel ist aber deswegen sauer, weil ein Junge im Rollstuhl das Solo in "Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat" singt. Artie meint, dass Will eben auf Ironie setzt, aber Rachel meint, dass Ironie in einem Schulchor nichts verloren hätte. Artie schaut sich wie die anderen New Directions den Auftritt von Vocal Adrenaline an und auch ihm ist klar, dass sie niemals so gut sein werden. Er ist traurig, als Will die New Directions verlassen möchte. Später sperren in die Footballspieler in ein Dixie-Klo ein, er wird aber von Finn herausgeholt und zu den nächsten Glee Proben gefahren. Artie lässt seine Kontakte zu einer Jazzband spielen und er singt und spielt Bass bei Don't Stop Believin'. In Jenseits von Gut und Sue ist Artie wie die anderen Glee Kids auch gegen den Song Le Freak und singt stattdessen mit den anderen bei der Schulveranstaltung Push It. In Acafellas 'will Dakota Stanley Artie aus den New Directions schmeißen, mit der Begründung, dass er nicht gut genug übt - zu laufen und sie den Rollstuhl nicht durch jede Performance schieben können. In 'Kinder der Lüge 'spielt er keine große Rolle, ist nur bei den Glee Proben zu sehen. In 'April, April ist Artie, genauso wie die anderen Glee Kids, skeptisch über die Aufnahme von April Rhodes in den Glee-Club und singt bei einigen Songs mit.thumb|186px|Artie bei seinem Solo zu "It's My Life/Confessions Part II". In Angeregte Organismen veranstaltet Will einen Wettbewerb zwischen den Mädchen und den Jungs, wobei Artie und auch die anderen Jungs unbedingt gewinnen wollen. Sie singen ein Mash-Up aus It's My Life and Confessions, worin Artie auch ein kurzes Solo hat. Vor der Performance haben sie alle jedoch ein Aufputschmittel genommen. In Spielverderberspiele gehört Artie wegen seinem Rollstuhl zu den Minderheitsschülern und ist daher von Sue, die derzeit Co-Leiterin im Glee Club ist, in ihre Gruppe eingeteilt worden und singt bei Hate on Me mit. In Remix hat Artie wie die meisten anderen Glee Kids Angst eine Slushie-Dusche zu bekommen. Während Will "Bust A Move" singt, spielt er am Bass. In Furcht und Tadel macht die Gruppe für die Sectionals, gibt Will bekannt, dass die Schule nicht für einen Behindertengerechten Bus aufkommt um Artie zu dem Wettbewerb zu fahren. Als Will die anderen Kids davon thumb|Artie singt "Dancing With Myself"überzeugen will Geld zu sammeln, sind die uneinsichtig und meinen sein Vater könnte ihn doch fahren, was offensichtlich Arties Gefühle verletzte, danach singt er Dancing with Myself. Will, der sauer über das Verhalten der Kids ist, zwingt diese nun mit einem Kuchenverkauf Geld zu sammeln, und dazu eine Woche in einem Rollstuhl zu verbringen. thumb|left|182px|Artie und Tina beim Mittagessen.Artie erzählt Tina wie es dazu kam, dass er im Rollstuhl sitzt, wegen einem Autounfall als er acht war. Artie verliebt sich in Tina, weil die beide irgendwie gehandicapt sind, er durch den Rollstuhl und sie durch ihr Stottern. thumb|Tina küsst ArtieSchlussendlch machen sie ein Date aus was darin endet, dass die beiden sich küssen.Tina gesteht, dass sie ihr Stottern nur vortäuscht. Artie ist verletzt, weil die Verbindung die er zwischen ihnen beiden spürte nur eine Lüge war und bricht die Beziehung ab. Er singt zusammen mit den New Directions Proud Mary, einer speziellen Rollstuhl Nummer zu Arties Ehren. In Balladen bekommt Artie Quinn als Partnerin für eine Ballade zugeteilt. In Haarspaltereien hat Artie das männliche Solo bei Hair/Crazy in Love. In Wer ist im Bilde? ist Artie wie die meisten anderen New Directions gegen ein Jahrbuchfoto und als Rachel ihm vorschlägt Co-Kapitän zu werden, damit er gemeinsam mit ihr auf das Foto kommt, behauptet er, dass der Größenunterschied zwischen ihnen nicht so gut herauskommt und wenn sie sich bücken wrde, man ihre Speckfältchen sehen würde. Wie die anderen Glee Kids ist er bei Jump dabei. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel hält Artie eine Telefon Konferenz mit Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Santana und Brittany, in der er erfährt, dass eigentlich Puck der Vater von Quinns Baby ist. Bei den Sectionals ist er auch wie die anderen wütend, dass die anderen Schulen ihre Songs singen. Wie die anderen ist er natürlich sehr glücklich, dass sie gewonnen haben. In Hallo Hölle! spielt er keine große Rolle und singt bei einigen Songs mit. In The Power of Madonna sagt er Tina, dass er nur mit ihr zusammen sein will, wenn sie ihren Kleidungsstil ändert, was Tina wütend macht. Nachdem er mit den anderen Jungs What It Feels Like For a Girl gesungen hat, entschuldigt er sich bei Tina und die beiden küssen sich. In Liebe ist ein weiter Weg spielt er keine große Rolle und singt bei einingen Songs mit. In Schlechter Ruf ist Artie (genau wie Kurt, Tina, Mercedes) nicht auf der Gliste, was ihn ziemlich ärgert. Daher beschließen sie sich, gemeinsam mit Brittany, sich einen schlechten Ruf zu erschaffen und singen in der Schulbibliothek den Song U Can't Touch This, doch dieser Plan geht schief und deshalb wollen sie Sue gestehen, dass sie ihr Video zu "Physical" ins Internet gestellt haben, aber auch dieser Plan geht nach hinten los. Er ist zudem der einzige der New Directions der nicht zu "Ice Ice Baby" tanzt. In Guter Ruf spielt er keine große Rolle und singt bei den Songs der New Directions mit.thumb|Artie: "Safety Dance" thumb|left|190px|Tina küsst Artie.In Der Traum macht die Musik 'wird gezeigt, dass Arties größter Traum, Tänzer, zu werden ist, trotz seiner Behinderung. Doch Bryan Ryan zerstört diesen Traum in nur einer Rede, als Tina ihn darauf anspricht, lügt er sie zuerst an, doch sie sagt ihm, dass sie sich seinen Zettel angesehen hat und versteht sie nicht, warum er seinen Traum so einfach aufgibt, später als er versucht zu stehen, fällt er und es ist ihm so peinlich, dass er Tina bittet,thumb|left|Tina übt mit Artie das Laufen ihn allein zu lassen. Später entschuldigt er sich bei Tina, die beiden küssen sich und Tina macht Artie Hoffnung, in dem sie ihm neue Methoden der Ärzte zeigt, beschädigtes Rückenmark zu heilen. Artie zeigt dies Emma, die macht ihn aber wiederum schlechte Hoffnungen. Danach geht er gemeinsam mit thumb|"Dream a Little Dream"Tina ins Einkaufszentrum und Artie tanzt in einer Traumsequenz zu Safety Dance. Danach sagt er Tina, dass er bei den nächsten Glee Proben zwar noch den Song singen möchte, den er eingeübt hat, aber sie ohne ihn dazu tanzen soll, da alle anderen Jungs - außer Finn vielleicht - ohne Tanztraining viel besser wären als er. Am Ende der Episode singt Artie deshalb mit den New Directions Dream a Little Dream, während Tina gemeinsam mit Mike dazu tanzt. In 'Viel Theater! performt Artie beim Auftritt der Jungs Shout It Out Loud mit. In Im Takt der Angst ist er wie die anderen Jungs wütend, nachdem die New Directions erfahren, dass Vocal Adrenaline Rachel mit Eiern abgeworfen hat und will sie sich gemeinsam mit den anderen Jungs vorknöpfen. In Triumph oder Trauer? erfahren die New Directions, dass Sue eine der Jury Mitglieder bei den Regionals sein wird und machen sich darüber Sorgen auf dem letzten Platz zu landen. Er performt später mit den New Directions bei den Regionals und hat wie alle anderen ein sehr gutes Gefühl, ist dann auch natürlich sehr enttäuscht als sie auf dem letzten Platz landen. Bevor die New Directions "To Sir, With Love" für Will singen, erinnert er sich, dass er bevor er den New Directions beigetreten ist, noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst hat. Er ist glücklich, als er erfährt, dass die New Directions noch ein weiteres Jahr bekommen . Während Will und Puck "Over the Rainbow" singen, hält er Tinas Hand und die beiden lächeln sich an. 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|192px|Artie bittet Finn um Hilfe, damit er im [[Football Team aufgenommen wird. ]]In''' Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten' macht Tina mit Artie Schluss, weil sie sich in Mike Chang verliebt hat. Der Grund war, dass er ein schlechter Freund, während den Sommerferien gewesen ist. Artie ist verzweifelt und enttäuscht und bittet Finn um Hilfe, damit er ins Football Team kommt. Finn ist erst total unsicher aber er stimmt dann doch zu und hilft ihm. Als Beiste sich die Idee von den beiden anhört, ist sie nicht erfreut und schmeißt die beiden raus. Später schaut er Tina und Mike beim Tanzen zu und rappt zu Billionaire. In [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] hat Kurt den Vorschlag einen Song von Britney Spears zu singen und Artie stimmt ihm zu. Als Emma's Freund Carl vorbei kommt, schaut er sich die Zähne von den New Directions Mitglieder an, und stellt fest, dass Artie schlechte Zähne hat und zu ihm in die Praxis kommen muss. Artie ist naher bei Carl in der Praxis und bekommt eine Narkose. Unter der Narkose bekommt der eine Britney Spears Fantasie und darin kommt auch Tina vor und die entschuldigt sich bei Artie aber er antwortet ihr nur, dass er nun stärker ist. So performt er den Song Stronger zusammen mit dem Football Team. Später wird er von Coach Beiste in das Football Team aufgenommen. In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] wünscht sich Finn das Football Spiel für Artie zu gewinnen. Später schaut er bei den Performance von Mercedes I Look To You, Finn's Losing My Religion und Puck's Only the Good Die Young zu. Bei dem Song One of Us singt er die Background Vocals. In [[Duette|'Duette']] stellt Artie fest, dass er immer noch nicht über Tina weg ist. Brittany behauptet dann, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hat, und lädt ihn zu ihr nach Hause ein. Artie möchte keine Beziehung eingehen, da er immer noch nicht über Tina hinweg ist. Als Brittany und Artie miteinander schlafen, versucht Brittany Artie damit zu helfen über Tina hinweg zu kommen. Doch als er später erfährt, das Sex für sie keine Bedeutung hatte löst er das Duett auf und verschwindet enttäuscht. Später ist Brittany noch allein im Breadstix und rollt das Fleischbällchen mit der Nase auf dem Teller rum. In' The Rocky Horror Glee Show' übernimmt der den Part von Dr. Scott. Bei dem Vorsingen von Carl schaut er zu und bei The Time Warp hat er zwei kleine Solos im Song. thumb|left|188px|Artie und Puck.In 'Ungeküsst erzählt Puck ihm, dass er von nun an sein Aufpasser ist, weil das cooler ist als Müll einzusammeln. Zusammen singen die beiden den Song One Love (People Get Ready) auf dem Schulhof und dafür bekommen die beiden auch Geld. Als die Performance zu Ende ist, kommt Puck auf die Idee, mit dem gesammelten Geld ein Doppeldate im Breadstix für Brittany und Santana zu veranstalten. Sie laden die beiden Santana und Brittany ein. Als Puck gehen will, ohne zu Bezahlen, bekommt Artie ein schlechtes Gewissen und legt doch noch Geld hin, Puck wird sauer auf ihn. Später entschuligt sich Puck bei ihm und Artie macht ihm den Vorschlag ihm in Mathe zu helfen. Später singen die beiden mit den restlichen Jungs zusammen Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind als Entschuligung an Couch Beiste, da die Jungs sich unmöglich verhalten haben. In Ersatzspieler' wird Will krank und sieht alle Mitglieder als Kinder und Holly übernimmt den Job, solange er nicht da ist. Artie schaut bei der Performance von Rachel und Holly zu Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag zu und bei Forget You. In Singing In the Rain/Umbrella hat er ein Solo. In 'Amor muss verrückt sein' veranstaltet Rachel ein Meeting mit den Mädels, die mit einem Footballspieler zusammen sind. Brittany erzählt Tina, dass sie nun mit Artie zusammen ist. Artie und Mike gehen auf David Karofsky los, dieser schubst Mike auf Artie darauf, sodass er umfliegt. Später bei der Hochzeit von Burt und Carole, eröffnen die New Directions mit dem Song Marry You und darin hat er ein Solo. In 'Neue Welten' kommen Tina und Artie auf die Idee, dass ihre Partner sie betrügen würden. Brittany hat Angst an den Sectionals zu tanzen und da gibt Artie ihr einen magischen Kamm. Der soll ihr Glück bringen. Später bei den Sectionals möchte Rachel nicht mit Finn auf die Bühne und genauso wenige wie Tina mit Mike und Artie mit Brittany. Brittany entschuldigt sich bei Artie und sagt, dass die den Kamm verloren hatte und sich deswegen total geschämt hat und Artie vergibt ihr. Die beiden besiegeln das mit einem Kuss. In' Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat' stellen Artie und die anderen New Directions Mitglieder fest, dass Brittany noch an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt. Die beiden singen zusammen mit den anderen The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. Als Brittany erfährt, dass ihr Wunsch Artie laufen zusehen, an Weihnachten dieses Jahr, nicht in Erfüllung geht wird, ist sie traurig. Als der Chor im Probenraum ankommt, finden sie dort Artie vor, der dank eines High-Tech-Geräts aus Israel steht und kleine Schritte gehen kann. Das Gerät befand sich plötzlich unter Brittanys Weihnachtsbaum. Niemand weiß, woher das Gerät kommt, sodass Brittany überzeugt ist, dass der Weihnachtsmann ihren Wunsch doch erfüllen konnte. Vom Flur betrachtet Shannon Beiste die Szenerie mit viel Freude. In 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' versuchen Couch Beiste und Will den Glee Club und das Football Team zusammen zu bringen. Als Puck und Rachel zusammen den Song Need You Now zuende singen, kommt es zum Kampf zwischen allen. Das Football performt danach, im Zombie Make-Up, den Song She's Not There. Als die Jungs zusammen durch den Gang laufen, kommt das Hockey Team ihnen entgegen und kippen den Football Jungs einen Slushie ins Gesicht. Später in der Halbzeit vom Football Spiel performen sie zusammen den Song Thriller/Heads Will Roll. In 'Liebeslied zum Leid singt Artie seinen Lieblingssong P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) für Brittany und Mike tanzt dazu für Tina. Später sind alle New Directions Mitglieder im Breadstix und schauen den Warblers bei Silly Love Songs (Song) zu. thumb|158px|Artie in seinem Justin Bieber Outfit.In '''Das Comeback der Teufelin ist er eins von vier Mitglieder der Band The Justin Bieber Experience. Artie übernimmt den Hauptpart von dem Song Somebody to Love. Am Ende der Folge singt er bei SING im Background mit. In Dicht ist Pflicht ist er auf Rachels Party. Als alle betrunken sind, beginnt Brittany zu strippen an und Artie schmeißt ihr Geld nach und sagt: "Das ist meine Freundin, Ich liebe dich, Baby." Nachdem Wochenende kommen alle mit einem Kater in die Schule und Artie bietet allen ein Bloody Mary an, das soll helfen gegen die Kopfschmerzen. Dazu performen sie den Song Blame It (On The Alcohol). Später performen alle zusammen Tik Tok und dabei müssen sich Brittany und Santana übergeben. In Sexy erzählt Santana allen das Brittany schwanger sei. Dabei geht für Artie eine Welt unter und Brittany antwortet nur, dass sie gesehen hat, dass ein Strolch vor ihrer Tür war und ein Nest gebaut hat. So war das Problem auch wieder gelöst. Artie singt zusammen mit Holly Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) und später schaut er bei dem Song Landslide von Holly, Santana und Brittany zu. Danach ist er beim Song Afternoon Delight von Zölibat Club dabei und schaut denen zu. Später ist Artie mit Rachel und einigen anderen zusammen beim Zölibat Club zu sehen. In Unsere eigenen Songs schaut er bei Santana's Trouty Mouth, Puck's Big Ass Heart und Mercedes's Hell To The No Song zu. Später bei den Regionals singt er im Background von Loser Like Me mit. Er hatte beim ersten MVP Adward für Rachel abgestimmt. In Nacht der Vernachlässigten erzählt er, dass er zusammen mit Mike, Brittany und Tina bei den Brainiacs ist und nehmen am akademischen Zehnkampf teil, wobei sie durch ihre harte Arbeit Erfolg haben. In einer Fernsehshow sind sie gegen die Carmel High School und somit Sunshine Corazon angetreten und haben dank Brittany, die bestochen wurde, um dem Team beizutreten, gewonnen. Nun dürfen sie zum Finale, was leider aus finanziellen Gründen scheitern wird. Will ermutigt die Kids und sagt ihnen, dass sie einfach noch mehr Tofees verkaufen müssen, um auch die Brainiacs ins Finale schicken zu können. Holly Holliday macht den Vorschlag, dass die New Directions eine Benifiz Konzert veranstaltung sollten, da nur Toffees zu verkaufen, nicht reichen wird. Vor der Veranstaltung trifft er auf Kurt und Blaine und bedankt sich, dass die beiden auch gekommen sind. Bei der Performance von Mercedes's Ain't No Way schaut er glücklich zu. thumb|186px|Artie mit seinem "Born This Way" T-Shirt.In Born This Way 'spielt Artie keine große Rolle. Er ist überrascht, als er von Rachel hört, dass sie sich die Nase operieren lassen möchte, er scheint von ihrer Idee abgeneigt. Er singt am Ende der Folge bei Born This Way mit. In 'Das jüngste Gerücht 'schaut er bei der Performance von April und Will, Dreams zu. Später trennt sich Brittany von ihm, weil er sie als dumm bezeichnet hat, und das verletzt Brittany sehr, da Artie der Einzige war, der sie nie dumm bezeichnet hat. Er singt zu Never Going Back Again. Er schaut außerdem bei der Performance von Quinn und Finn's Duett I Don't Want To Know und Rachel's Go Your Own Way zu. In 'Rivalen der Krone 'sieht er traurig zu Brittany, als sie erzählt, dass sie auch kein Date für den Abschlussball hat. Artie versucht sich bei Brittany mit dem Song Isn't She Lovely zu entschuldigen, aber sie möchte einfach nicht mit ihm zum Ball gehen, da er sie viel zu sehr verletzt hat. Beim Abschlussball singt er zusammen mit Puck und Sam den Song Friday. Nach dem Auftritt von Rachel möchte Puck Sue ablenken, damit Artie den Punsch mit Alkohol vermischen kann, doch Sue entdeckt Artie und will ihn daraufhin foltern, sollte er nicht zugeben, wessen Idee das war. In der Zwischenzeit hat Artie weiterhin Angst vor der Folterung durch Sue. Doch er erzählt ihr, dass er gar keinen Alkohol in den Punsch gemischt hat, sodass sie ihn wieder gehen lässt. Später macht er zusammen mit Brittany noch das Abschlussballfoto. In 'Totenfeier singt er bei der Beerdinung von Jean Sylvester, zusammen mit den New Directions Pure Imagination, weil es Jean's Lieblingssong war. In New York! reist er zusammen mit allen anderen nach New York zu den Nationals. Auf dem Hotelzimmer singt er zusammen mit Brittany My Cup. Kurz darauf singt er zusammen mit allen I Love New York/ New York New York. Bei den Nationals singt er einen Teil von Light Up The World. 'Staffel Drei' In Das Purple-Piano Project interviewt Jacob Tina, Mike und ihn. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Artie ein Junior ist. Jacob reagiert verwundert und sagt, dass er gedacht hat, das er ein Senior ist, Artie meint, dass er ein Jahr wegen des Unfalls verloren hätte. Später bei der Glee Club Probe stellen alle fest, dass Quinn und Lauren nicht mehr da sind und Artie sagt, dass er es traurig finden und sie vermisst. Beim Mittagessen singt er mit den anderen We Got the Beat, danach kommt es zur Essenschlacht. Darauf kommt Sugar Motta zu den New Directions und will Vorsingen. Er schaut geschockt und meinte nur das sein Behindertenparkplatz besser sei. Am Ende der Episode singt er bei You Can't Stop the Beat mit. thumb|Die Jury: Emma. Coach Beiste und ArtieIn Einhornpower wird Artie von Will gebeten, ein Jury Mitglied beim Vorsingen für das Schulmusical von "West Side Story" zu werden. Er ist anwesend, als Rachel mit Somewhere, Kurt mit I'm the Greatest Star und Blaine mit Something's Coming vorsingt. Am Ende sind alle drei Jury Mitglieder der Meinung, dass Rachel eine großartige Maria wäre, und Kurt eigentlich auch ein guter Tony, doch Shannon findet ihn zu "weiblich" für die Rolle. Als Rachel und Kurt "Julia und Romeo" aufführten, fanden sie es lachhaft. Am Ende der Folge singt Blaine als letzte vor und die Jury ist sich einig, und Artie macht Blaine den Vorschlag für die Rolle von "Tony" vorzusprechen, doch dieser scheint hin - und hergerissen. In Das Maria-Duell begeistert Mercedes beim Vorsingen für West Side Story, Artie, Beiste und Emma mit ihrer neuen Glamourösen Art. Die Jury unter der Leitung von Artie hatte sich eigentlich schon für Rachel entschieden doch sie entscheiden sich dazu ein zweites Vorsingen für die 'Maria' zuveranstalten. Artie wählt den Song für die beiden, welcher ihr beider Potenzial hervorheb, aus. (Out Here On My Own) thumb|left|Beim Vorsingen von Rachel und MercedesZur Audition von Riff wundert sich Artie das Mike sich verspätet und sagt daraufhin zu Emma und Biest, das sich Mike nie verspätet da er läuft, wie ein Schweizer Uhrwerk die billig in China nachgemacht wurde. Er will gerade den Nächsten aufrufen als Mike doch noch auftaucht und sich für das zu Spät kommen entschuldigt. Es kommt schließlich zum großen Duell zwischen Mercedes und Rachel. Da beide klasse gesungen haben und er niemanden verletzten will, will Artie das die Rolle doppelt besetzt wird. Doch Mercedes ist dagegen, da sie findet, dass sie besser war als Rachel. Am nächsten Tag hängt Artie die Liste der Rollenvergabe für das Musical auf. Mike spielt 'Riff', Blaine spielt 'Tony', Santana die Rolle der 'Anita' und Rachel bekommt die Rolle der 'Maria'. In Irisch was los beschuldigt Tina Artie daran Schuld zu sein das Mercedes den Glee Club verlassen hat. Sie sagt auch das er ihr ruhig die Rolle der 'Maria' hätte geben können aber Artie meint, dass dies nicht mit seiner Integrität als Künstler konform gegangen wäre. In Love Side Story'rollt Artie über den Flur der McKinley und ist in Gedanken versunken. Er meint das er als Regisseur von West Side Story seine Berufung gefunden habe. Er sagt das er es liebt als Regisseur alle rum kommandieren zu können oder seine Meinung zu äußern, auch zu Dingen von den er keine Ahnung hat. Er ist glücklich und traurig zugleich dass das Musical in ein paar Tagen los geht. thumb|Bei der ProbeBei einer Probe von Rachel und Blaine (Tonight) sagt er das es in diesem, sowie im ganzen Musical um das sexuelle erwachen geht. Er meint das ihnen das Feuer fehlt und fragt die beiden, ob sie schon mal Sex hatten, was die beiden verneinen. Emma und Beisteverlassen während des Gespräches fluchtartig das Auditorium. Dann erzählt Artie den beiden wie sein erstes mal mit Brittanywar und das sie ihn viermal beim Flaschen Namen genannt hat, dabei und danach. Er sagt zu den beiden das er es als Freund gut heißt das sie noch warten wollen aber als Regisseur ist er beunruhigt. Als Artie in die Aula kommt sieht er Bieste wie sie am Schweißen ist und fragt sie, warum sie während der Probe als das Thema Sex aufkam, diese so schnell verlassen hat. Sie möchte nicht über das Thema sprechen doch Artie fragt sie, ob sie noch nicht den richtigen Menschen gefunden habe, woraufhin sie sagt, dass sie auf Männer steht. Shannon meint daraufhin auch das sie noch nicht den Richtigen gefunden habe aber es da einen Gentleman namens Cooter Menkins gäbe der Talentscout ist.Nach dem Gespräch fährt Artie mit einem grinsen weg. Artie trifft auf dem Schulflur Cooter Menkins und bittet ihn, das er ihm in sein Büro begleitet, woraufhin dieser sagt 'Die Behinderten Toilette oder was' was Artie verneint aber als lustig äußert. Als die beiden im Auditorium sind, fragt Artie was er von Shannon hält. Der sagt, dass er sie schon mehrfach zu einem Date einladen wollte, aber sie immer ablehnte. Artie rät ihm sie noch einmal zu fragen aber richtig und das er auch schon die perfekte Idee dafür hätte. Es ist der Tag der Wahrheit, West Side Story wird aufgeführt und Artie bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun. Er denkt, dass alles falsch ist und das er alle im Stich gelassen hat, doch als Emma ihm gerade Mut zuspricht, taucht Puck auf und sagt, dass sie mal reden müssten, was Artie als schlechtes Zeichen ansieht und an Meuterei denkt. Die anderen wollten sich nur bei ihm, mit einem Blumenstrauß, bedanken dafür, dass er sie alle zusammen gehalten habe und immer ein Ansprechpartner für sie war. Artie ist erleichtert und sagt das es schwer ist sich in einem Rollstuhl erwachsen zu fühlen, denn immer macht einer was für einen. Er bedankt sich aber auch bei den Darstellern für die gute zusammen Arbeit und das sie ihm so viel Vertrauen geschenkt haben, das er sich zum ersten Mal als erwachsener Mann gefüllt habe. Zum Schluss wird erwähnt das Artie eine Party im Breadstix feiert. In 'Böse Klatsche spielt Artie keine große Rolle. Er singt bei dem Völkerballspiel der New Directions gegen The Troubletones den Mash Up I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True. Als Santana , Finn eine Ohrfeige gibt bei den Song Rumour Has It/Someone Like You ist er erschrocken. In I kissed a girl and I liked it sieht man nur wie er Finn bei dem Song Girls Just Wanna Have Fun unterstützt. thumb|Bei den Song ControlIn Die Zeit deines Lebens albert Artie während des Songs Red Solo Cup rum. Er ist von Sam´s Körperrolle begeistert und gesteht, dass es sogar dort kribbelt, wo es nur noch zu 50 % der Fall sein dürfte. Später singt er bei den Sectionals den Songs Man In The Mirror und Control. Als die New Directions ihren Sieg feiern sieht man wie Sugar Motta auf Arties Schoß springt. In Galaktische Weihnachten ist Artie der Meinung das Finn, RachelSocken zu Weihnachten schenken sollte. Sue bestellt Artie, Blaine und Kurt in ihr Büro um sie zu bitten das sie und der Rest der New Directions ihr im Obdachlosenheim helfen. Artie verspricht, dass sie kommen. Will gibt, bei der nächsten Glee Probe bekannt das er für ein Weihnachtsspecial zugesagt hat und Artie als Regisseur vorgeschlagen hat. Obwohl er sich geschworen hat nie Fernsehn zu machen überlegt er es sich. Bei einem Gespräch mit Don hat Artie 2 Bedingungen: Das Star Wars in dem Special vorkommt und das es in Schwaz-Weiß gedreht wird. Don willigt ein solange es weniger als 800 Doller kostet wovon Artie überzeugt es, dies hinzubekommen. Rachels Song für das Vorsingen für eine Rolle in der Sendung ist Artie zu deprimierend, er will, dass es Freude verbreitet, da es bei Weihnachten doch darum geht. Im Zuge dessen verkündet er auch, dass Blaine und Kurtdie Hauptpersonen (Gastgeber) sein werden, da diese am besten geeignet dafür seien. Artie will auch, dass die traurige Geschichte 'Frosti der Schneemann' ein neues, fröhliches Ende bekommt. Nach der Performance von Rachel und Blaine zu Extraordinary Merry Christmas, betritt Sue den Musikraum um sich noch einmal die Bestätigung für den Freitag einzuholen. Doch Artie lehnt ab, da genau an dem Tag die Aufzeichnung für das Weihnachtsspecial ist. Nach der Sendung kommt Artie mit den restlichen Glee Kids als Überraschung doch noch ins Obdachlosenheim, um zu helfen. Artie erzählt auch das sie den Truthahn mit allen Beilagen mitgebracht haben, und da ihnen 10 Minuten genommen wurden, hätten sie auch noch ein Song parat. Daraufhin performen sie den Song Do They Know It's Christmas?. In Will will ist Artie am Anfang der auserkorene Valentinsschatz von Becky Jackson und wird auch von ihr als ihr Typ bezeichnet. Nachdem Will verkündet das er Emma einen Antrag machen will, merkt Artie an das dieser sich auf sie verlassen kann. Artie ist sich sicher das die Mädchen es mit einer Ballade versuchen werden, er aber findet, dass Will eine Rockstar Hüfte hätte und diese auch zum Ausdruck bringen müsse. Er schlägt ihm den MashUp Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash vor. Während der Performance kommt Becky hinzu und ist total begeistert und freut sich schon auf das Date mit Artie, welcher ihr aber erklärt das genau dies ihr Date war. Becky macht ihm klar, dass es nur der erste Teil war und zweite Teil ein Dinner im Breadstix ist. thumb|Dinner im BreadstixAm nächsten Tag wollen die New Directions Artie eine 'Beckyvention' erteilen und im klar machen, dass er ihr keine falschen Hoffnungen machen soll. Artie allerdings ist darüber sauer, weil sie zusammen viel Spaß hatten und sie sich wohl nichts dabei denken würde. Er ist sagt aber auch das sie (Glee Kids) immer sagen das es OK ist anders zu sein, und dass das innere zählen, würde aber sie genauso geistig beschränkt sein wie der Rest der Schule. Becky macht sich allerdings doch Hoffnungen. Da es mit Artie gut zu laufen scheint lädt sie ihn am Freitag zu sich nach Hause ein und sendet ihm eine eindeutige MMS als Vorgeschmack. Er weiß nicht was er machen soll und wendet sich daher an Sue, welche ihm rät Becky wie einen normalen Menschen zu behandeln, indem er ihr die Wahrheit sagt. Bei dem Gespräch der beiden versucht Artie Becky behutsam beizubringen das er nicht an ihr interessiert ist. Am Ende performt er mit den anderen im Pool den Song We Found Love der für den Antrag ausgesucht wurde. Dabei sitzt er in einem Wasserstuhl und 'tanzt'. In Was würde Michael Jackson tun? sitzten, Artie, Rachel, Blaine, Santana und Kurt im Lima Bean und sprechen über ihre Lieblings Michael Jackson Momente. Artie erzählt, dass sein erstes Wort 'verdammt', war, nachdem seine Mutter ihm im alter von einem Jahr den 'Moon Walk gezeigt habe. Kurz darauf werden sie von Sebastian unterbrochen der ihnen erzählt das die Warblers MJ bei den Reginals singen. Zurück im Musikraum sagt Artie, nachdem Blaine angeregt hatte, dass man die Setliste der Sectionals im vergangenem Jahr gestohlen hatte und die New Directions trotzdem gewonnen haben, dass man gerne ihre Dreamgirls und Journey haben könnte aber nicht seinen Michael. Die New Directions beschlissen 'auf die Straße zu gehen' als Mr. Schuster die Wochenaufgabe verkündet: "What Would Michael Jackson Do?" Der Glee-Club performt zusammen mit den Warblers den Song Bad bei dem Blaine durch einen Slushie verletzt wird. Am nächsten Tag im Musikraum sagt Will, dass er und Figgins mit dem Direktor der Dalton gesprochen hat und sie eine Untersuchung eingeleitet haben und sich die Kids heraushalten sollen. Artie ist aber richtig sauer, denn er hat genug davon, immer alles einstecken zu müssen und immer auch die andere Wange hinzuhalten. thumb|Aus dem Song ScreamEr möchte ihnen richtig wehtun, nicht nur mit Worten. Will bittet Artie sich zu beruhigen und den Raum zu verlassen, daraufhin performt er zusammen mit Mike, in einer Traumsequenz, den Song Scream. Santana erzählt das sie von Artie ein Tonbandgerät bekommen habe, mit dem sie ein Geständnis von Sebastian aufgenommen habe. Kurt hat aber eine andere Idee. Die New Directions haben die Warbler in ihr Auditorium geladen und Artie macht ihnen klar das sie Michael bei den Regionals nicht machen aber nur weil die Warblers Michael singen würden sie ihn noch lange nicht verstehen. Um ihnen das zu verdeutlichen, performen sie Black or White. Danach erklärt Artie das Sebastian die Aula verlassen soll und das die Schule aus ist. In Spanisches Blut spielt Artie keine große Rolle. Er performt zusammen mit Finn, Puck und Will während des Unterrichtes den Song La Cucaracha. Als Sue ihnen ein paar Tage später im Musikraum erzählt das die New Directions Jungs Samen spenden sollen, außer Kurt und er selber, erklärt er das seine Behinderung ein Unfall war und nicht erblich ist. In Gorilla mit Herz prägen sich Arties Gefühle für Sugar noch stärker aus. Als sie preisgibt eine Party im Breadstix zu veranstalten, wo nur Leute mit einem Date teilnehmen können, Artie plant daher sofort Sugar zu seinem Date zu machen. Als Rory sagt, dass es denselben Plan verfolgt, versucht Artie ihm klar zu machen, dass er das Mädchen für sich haben möchte. An den darauf folgenden Tagen macht er verschiedene Versuche um Sugar zu seinem Date zu machen. Erstens, schenkt er ihr ein Herz aus Süßigkeiten, doch Rory übertrifft dieses Geschenk. Beim zweiten Versuch, lässt er herzförmiges Konfetti aus ihrem Spind regnen. Als letztes versucht er sie zu gewinnen indem er ihr einen Spielzeug Welpen schenkt, doch Rory übertrifft ihn ein weiteres mal indem er ihr einen echten Welpen schenkt. Nun sieht die Lage ziemlich schlecht für ihn aus, doch er gibt nicht auf und versucht sie mit einem Song, Let Me Love You zusammen mit den New Directions Boys zu überzeugen. Beeindruckt von dem Song, zeigt ihm Sugar ihre Zuneigung, indem sie auf seinen Schoß springt und ihn bittet sie zum Unterricht zu bringen, was zeigt, dass sie ihm im Moment als Date für die Party möchte. Doch schlussendlich verliert Artie gegen Rory, der ihr Mitleid bekommt indem er Home singt, und vor dem gesamten Glee Club weint. Man sieht Artie wie er Suger und Rory während der Party ansieht. In Auf dem Weg sieht man Artie mit den New Directions während die über Sebastians Erpressung diskutieren, während sie bei den Regionals performen und am Ende auf die Hochzeitszeremonie warten. Er ist da als die Gruppe den Suizidversuch von David Karofsky diskutiert. Als Will die Kids fragt auf was sich in der Zukunft freuen, sagt er, dass es sein Traum ist, die ersten Schritte seiner Kinder zu sehen. In Im Schatten des Bruders hilft Artie Quinn in ihrer neuen Situation umzugehen, welche ist: im Rollstuhl zu sitzen. Als Finn und Rachel sie zum ersten mal nach ihrem Unfall wiedersehen ist Artie an ihrer Seite und es sieht so aus als ob die beiden zu guten Freunden geworden sind. Nach dem Gespräch mit den Beiden, sagt sie zu Artie, ob sie zusammen zum Chorraum fahren wollen, wo sie I'm Still Standing performen. Nach dem Song meint Quinn, dass ihre Bewegungen noch nicht so gut und flüssig sind wie Arties, der sie dabei jedoch ermutigt, dass sie auch besser werden wird. Später übt er mit ihr die Rollstuhlrampe hochzufahren. Quinn denkt zuerst sie würde es nicht schaffen, doch mit Arties Ermutigungen schafft sie es. Später lädt sie Artie dazu ein ihren "Schwänztag" mit ihm zu verbringen, statt mit den anderen Abschlussschülern, indem er ihr sagt, dass es sehr frustrierend sein kann in einen Vergnügungspark zu gehen, wenn man im Rollstuhl sitzt, welchen sie annimmt. Also gehen sie gemeinsam zum Skaterpark, wo sie Up Up Up singen und gemeinsam herumfahren und Stunts machen. Als Artie bemerkt, dass Quinn Zeit mit Menschen verbringt, sie in derselben Situation sind wie sie, streitet sie es ab und meint, dass sie nur vorübergehend behindert ist. Daraufhin meint Artie dass sie aufhören soll zu bestreiten, dass sie möglicherweise für den Rest ihres Lebens gelähmt ist, was in einem Streit ausartet. Quinn sagt dass sie nicht wie er ist, dass sie nicht ihre Pläne für die Zukunft ändern wird, dass sie eines Tages wieder gehen können wird. Als Artie die Frage stellt: Was wenn nicht?, antwortet sie nicht und fährt davon. In Saturday Night Glee-ver nimmt Artie bei dem Tanzwettkampf teil, dessen Gewinner ein Kostüm bekommt das John Travolta in "Saturday Night Fever" anhatte. Als sich das Sex-Video von Santana und Brittany im Internet verbreitet, sagt Artie zu Santana wie sehr er es genossen hat es sich anzusehen. In Houston, wir haben ein Problem! scheint Artie die Performance von I Wanna Dance With Somebody und So Emotional sehr zu genießen. Zum Ende der Show performt er zusammen mit Mercedes My Love Is Your Love. In Am Ende aller Kräfte ist Artie teil der Gruppe die versucht Puck zurück an die McKinley zu bringen um ihm zu helfen seinen Test zu bestehen und den Schulabschluss zu bewältigen. Finn erklärt seinen Plan den anderen, wobei Artie die Rolle des Köders übernehmen würde. Aber als Puck genau in diesem Moment in den Raum tritt, musste der Plan nicht in die Tat umgesetzt werden. Artie stimmt danach zu Puck dabei zu helfen den Test zu bestehen, den er für seinen Schulabschluss benötigt. Später, mitten in der Nacht sitzt er immer noch mit Puck und den anderen da, um zu lernen, und meint zu ihnen sie sollen nicht aufgeben da sie immer noch 9 Stunden haben. Danach singen sie The Rain in Spain zusammen mit den anderen und lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit damit wieder auf das Thema des Tests, nachdem der Song vorüber ist. Er ist auch dabei als Puck nach seinem Test konfrontiert wird, wie es gelaufen ist, und ist eine der Personen, denen Puck seinen Dank ausspricht. In Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit performt und singt Artie gemeinsam mit Mike, Joe, Rory und Sam What Makes You Beautiful am Abschlussball. Am Ball selbst ist er mit Joe und Rory unterwegs, und macht mit ihnen auch sein Abschlussballfoto. In Menschliche Requisite tauscht er währrend Tinas Traumes die Rolle mit Santana. Währrend Because You Loved Me küsst Artie (als Santana) Mercedes (als Brittany). Am Ende fährt er gemeinsam mit den restlichen Mitgliedern des Clubs nach Chicago zu den Nationals. In And the winner is ... trainiert er gemeinsam mit den anderen für die Nationals. Als es dabei zum Streit kommt, meint Artie das sie alle etwas übermüdet sind, da sie schon über 3 Stunden proben. Bei den Nationals selbst singt er nur im Hintergrund bei Paradise By The Dashboard Light mit. Als die New Directions die Nationals gewinnen, ist er sehr glücklich. Am Ende überreichen die Kids Will währrend des Songs We Are The Champions den Preis für den Lehrer des Jahres. In Zukunft voraus performt Artie mit den anderen 4 Original-Mitgliedern der New Directions Sit Down, You're Roacking The Boat. Währrend You Get What You Give verbringt Artie viele gemeinsame Momente mit Quinn, Mercedes und Rachel. Später performt er mit den anderen Schülern die nicht ihren Abschluss machen In My Life. Am Ende verabschiedet er sich von Rachel am Bahnhof. Persönlichkeit Artie wird als der typische Nerd dargestellt. Seine große Brille und sein Kleidungsstil unterstützen diese Aussage. Seine Persönlichkeit umfasst mehrere Ebenen von Widersprüchen. Er ist auf den ersten Blick, ein süßer und ruhiger Junge, der einfach nur versucht von jedem gemocht zu werden. Allerdings kann er auch ein ausgesprochener und überraschend defensiver Typ werden, der wegen seiner Behinderung meist in sich zurück gezogen lebt und sich nicht leicht anderen anvertraut. Beziehungen 'Tina Cohen-Chang' :Hauptartikel: Tina-Artie Beziehung Tina und Artie waren schon lange Freunde, bevor sie dem Glee Club beitraten. Tina half Artie beim Anmelden für die New Directions, da er selbst, wegen seiner Behinderung, nicht an das Brett kam, um sich dort anzuschreiben. Nach dem sie beigetreten sind, beginnen Artie und Tina eine gegenseitige Anziehung zueinander zu zeigen. Tina empfindet des Weiteren immensen Respekt für Artie, weil er trotz seiner Behinderung sich nicht unterkriegen lässt und für seine Träume kämpft. In der zweiten Staffel macht Tina mit ihm Schluss, da dieser während den Sommerferien ein schlechter Freund war. Artie spielte lieber Halo und schaute sich Coming Home an, anstatt was mit ihr zu unternehmen, sie bleiben jedoch Freunde. 'Brittany Pierce' : Hauptartikel: Artie-Brittany Beziehung Anfangs ist Artie nicht über Tina hinweg und es fällt ihm schwer etwas mit jemand Neuem anzufangen, noch während der zweiten Staffel fängt er an sich in Brittany zu verlieben und sie erwidert seine Gefühle und so findet Artie neues Glück und kann wieder mit Tina ein richtig freundschaftliches Verhältnis aufbauen. In der Episode Das jüngste Gerücht, macht Brittany mit ihm Schluss, da dieser sie "dumm" bezeichnet hat, trotzdem hat Artie weiterhin Gefühle für sie, es deutet auch nichts daraufhin, dass Brittany ihn hasst, sie haben immer noch einen freundschaftlichen Umgang miteinander. 'Becky Jackson' Becky fragt Artie, in der Episode Will will, nach einem Date, dem er zustimmt. Er hatte Spaß mit ihr, und sie versteht natürlich auch wie es ist mit einer Behinderung zu leben. Aber als Becky eine Beziehung mit ihm möchte und ihn zu sich einlädt um "es" zu tun, sagt Artie zu ihr, dass sie lieber nur Freunde bleiben sollte. 'Sugar Motta' Als Artie mit Rory um ein Date mit Sugar am Valentinstag konkurriert, performt er Let Me Love You, um sie zu beeindrucken. Sugar gefällt das Lied, jedoch verliert er Sugar danach an Rory, der Home singt. Artie sagt in Wenn die Muse nicht küsst, dass Sugar ihn nach einem Date gefragt hat und dass sie reiten waren. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins *'Dancing with Myself' (Furcht und Tadel) *'Safety Dance' (Der Traum macht Musik) *'Dream a Little Dream' (Der Traum macht Musik) Staffel Zwei *'Stronger' (Britney/Brittany) *'P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)' (Liebeslied zum Leid) *'Never Going Back Again' (Das jüngste Gerücht) *'Isn't She Lovely' (Rivalen der Krone) Staffel Drei *'Little Drummer Boy' (Galaktische Weihnachten) Staffel Vier *'Feliz Navidad' (Tatsächlich … Glee) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei *'One Love (People Get Ready)' (Puck) (Ungeküsst) *'Baby' (Sam) (Das Comeback der Teufelin) *'My Cup' (Brittany) (New York!) Staffel Drei *'Scream' (Mike) (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) *'Sexy and I Know It' (David Martinez) (Spanisches Blut) *'I'm Still Standing' (Quinn) (Im Schatten des Bruders) *'Up Up Up' (Quinn) (Im Schatten des Bruders) Staffel Vier *'Boys/Boyfriend' (Blaine) (Britney 2.0) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins *'Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat' (Ouvertüre) *'Gold Digger' (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *'Push It' (Jenseits von Gut und Sue) *'Somebody to Love' (April, April) *'It's My Life/Confessions Part II' (Angeregte Organismen) *'Proud Mary' (Furcht und Tadel) *'Lean on Me' (Balladen) *'Hair/Crazy in Love' (Haarspaltereien) *'Imagine' (Haarspaltereien) *'Jump' (Wer ist im Bilde?) *'Smile (Charlie Chaplin)' (Wer ist im Bilde?) *'You Can't Always Get What You Want' (Alles steht auf dem Spiel) *'What It Feels Like For a Girl' (The Power of Madonna) *'U Can't Touch This' (Schlechter Ruf) *'Dream a Little Dream' (Der Traum macht Musik) *'Shout It Out Loud' (Viel Theater!) *'Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)' (Triumph oder Trauer?) *'To Sir, With Love' (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *'Empire State of Mind' (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *'Billionaire' (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *'The Time Warp' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *'Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind' (Ungeküsst) *'Forget You' (Ersatzspieler) *'Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella' (Ersatzspieler) *'Marry You' (Amor muss verrückt sein) *'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year' (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) *'Jingle Bells' (nicht verwendet in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) *'Thriller/Heads Will Roll' (Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'Somebody to Love' (Das Comeback der Teufelin) *'Blame It (On The Alcohol)' (Dicht ist Pflicht) *'Friday' (Rivalen der Krone) *'Pure Imagination' (Totenfeier) *'Bella Notte' (New York!) *'I Love New York/ New York New York' (New York!) Staffel Drei *'You Can't Stop the Beat' (Das Purple-Piano Project) *'Control' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'Man In The Mirror' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'Do They Know It's Christmas?' (Galaktische Weihnachten) *'Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash' (Will will) *'Bad' (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) *'Black or White' (Was würde Michael Jackson tun?) *'La Cucaracha' (Spanisches Blut) *'Fly/I Believe I Can Fly' (Auf dem Weg) *'My Love Is Your Love' (Houston, wir haben ein Problem!) *'What Makes You Beautiful' (Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit) *'Tongue Tied' (And the winner is...) Staffel Vier *'No Scrubs' (Ladies First) *'This Is The New Year' (Kalender Boys) *'We've Got Tonite' (Eine lässt das Lieben) *'Anything Could Happen' (Eine lässt das Lieben) *'Footloose' (Dramen á la Hollywood) *'We Will Rock You ' (Lights Out) *'Longest Time ' (Lights Out) *'Hall of Fame ' (All or Nothing (Episode)) Trivia *Artie wird gespielt von Kevin McHale . *Er ist das dritte Mitglied bei den New Directions. *Tina war seine erste Freundin. *Brittany war seine zweite Freundin. *Seine Jungfräulichkeit hat er an Brittany verloren. *Er war der erste, welcher ein Solo bei den New Directions singen durfte. *Sein erstes Solo heißt: Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat. *Artie ist im AV-Club. *Sein erster möglicher Feind im Glee Club ist Santana. *In den Gruppennummern ist meist Brittany seine Tanzpartnerin. *Seine Mutter schneidet seine Haare. *Er ist süchtig nach "Angry Birds." *Sein Spezialgebiet sind hellhäutige Rapper. *Er hat Brittany vor der Folge "Das jüngste Gerücht" nie dumm genannt. *Er ist ein guter Regisseur. *Er ist einzige, der je eine Cheerio Uniform getragen haben, ohne Cheerleader zu sein. *Artie hatte bisher nur 3 Tanzszenen ohne seinen Rollstuhl, 2 davon träumte er. *Er hat Gefühle für Sugar Motta und Kitty Wilde Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:Charaktere S5